Catching Fire
by MunchingMunchkin
Summary: Mogami Kyouko is at the peak of her career. But just when her life starts to brighten up, her mother returns with the answers to Kyouko's rambling questions that had been swimming in her head since the day her mother left her. But the truth comes with a price. How much must Kyouko sacrifice to find out the truth? & is it all worth it? Ren X Kyouko
1. Chapter 1

President Lory sat in his large office gazing out into the vast city below. The view was beautiful, but at that moment he wasn't in the mood to appreciate the scene. Frowning, he glanced over his soldier giving a small nod, acknowledging Sebastian's entrance.

"She's here," Sebastian said.

President Lory closed his eyes, as if waiting for a 'but' or a pinch to tell him that the bad news was not all that bad or that this perhaps was just a nightmare. When he opened his eyes, Sebastian was still standing behind the desk waiting for his next order. Even President Lory's extravagant outfit that day didn't seem to have an effect on Sebastian as it normally did.

It has been over seven months since President Lory had ordered Sebastian to investigate Megumi Saena. The first three months were fruitless and they had almost given up; that was until her name came up on the list of Japan's most successful businesswomen.

Investigation showed that around the same year where she had left Megumi Kyouko, President Lory's favourite LoveMe member, she had formed a company with a friend. Within just a few years, her company had expanded into one of the biggest in the Asian region. Based from Sebastian's findings, she only used her friend as a decoy. She was the mind behind the master that devised each and every single plan and was the individual who formulated every deal. With that being said, she continuously attempted to keep her identity hidden. President Lory scoffed when her first heard of this. It was easier. If anything happened to her company, bankruptcy or liquidation, she could just take off without any responsibility. That was in her nature wasn't it? As it had always been, he said to himself. But because of her discretionary, it was hard to keep track of her actions and whereabouts.

"What do wish me to do?" Sebastian spoke up.

President Lory looked thoughtfully at Sebastian.

"Just continue to keep an eye on Kyouko. Alert me if anything new pops up."

Sebastion nodded, bowed and left the room. President Lory sat down and sunk into his chair, exhaling heavily.

_Why would Saena show up now? What does she want? _

Megumi Kyouko

Kyouko was in the locker room, changing into her casual clothes. The day had been tiring, and she was just relieved that the day ended earlier than usual. Box R was filmed in the rain that day, and she was sure that if she didn't take care of her health properly, she might just catch a cold which would then be very detrimental upon her future work. Kyouko looked at herself in the mirror as she was combing her hair.

How long has it been, she wondered to herself, that she was able to feel completely content and satisfied with a job or an assignment where she could reap in the benefits for herself? She put in extra hours and pumped in more effort for the success of her career. She smiled to herself and closed the locker.

Little did she know that her life was about to change the minute she stepped out of that building. As quick as the skip of a beat, her life would change.

As Kyouko was about to head out of the glass doors, the clerk at the counter quickly called her. Kyouko turned around, questioningly.

"Someone has been requesting to meet you," the clerk said. "She insists to meet you in person and has been waiting for the past hour."

Puzzled, Kyouko asked who it was. There couldn't be anyone who wanted to meet her this badly. "Who and where is she?"

"She didn't give me a name. She's waiting right outside the building." The clerk pointed to a black-coated lady outside who had her back turned to them. Kyouko couldn't see her face.

Kyouko couldn't think of anybody who had that silhouette. Curious, Kyouko made her way outside.

Pushing open the glass doors, the afternoon breeze waved into her hair, carrying along the dust as it hit her face. Kyouko shut her eyes momentarily, opening them slowly to see the sun rays shedding light on to her visitor, as the lady turned around her cold, dark eyes caught Kyouko's.

"O-okaa-san?" Kyouko audibly whispered. Her breath caught in her throat. No, she must be dreaming. _Impossible_. But Saena hadn't changed much within the past decade. Her eyes, expression were the same. Perhaps her clothes were different, but the way her mother carried herself and looked at her were the same. _Exactly_ the same. The busy sidewalk became almost invisible to her. The bustling and lively sounds became silent to her ears. She now, only heard the sound of her breath inhaling and exhaling slowly as if digesting what she saw before her was difficult.

"Good afternoon, Kyouko," Saena said, her cold eyes still on Kyouko shocked face. "Let's go someplace where we can talk."

Kyouko was speechless. _Her mother! Her mother was standing right in front of her. Her mother came back! Perhaps... perhaps... her mother has come to take her back. Perhaps, her mother came to accept and love her! Love Kyouko!_

Although confusion swam through her thoughts, she decided to push that aside and ask a question, the expected question any daughter would ask as if being left at a place and had been waiting hours for her mother to pick her up and take her away.

Hope brimmed in Kyouko's eyes. "Are we going home?" Kyouko asked wishfully.

Saena's eyes pierced through Kyouko like daggers. "Don't be a fool. Why would I do that?"

"I-I just thought," Kyouko stammered.

"I left you didn't I? Why would I take you back in?" Saena snapped. The words squeezed Kyouko's heart making it ache, as Saena's words had always done so. "Let's go. There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

The question that swam in Kyouko's head couldn't be pushed aside any longer. "Why did you leave me?" Kyouko blurted.

Saena merely glared at Kyouko looking at her as if it was obvious and she was asking a stupid question. "Let's go," Saena said icily and turned her back against her and walked.

Kyouko, like a young child, followed her mother, innocent and naive to her mother's devious plans for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kami-sama," she whispered. "Am I such a terrible person to deserve this?"

Ren had spent the past five hours posing and modelling for one of the top fashion brands in Japan. The 8 foot gigantic fan that stood blowing in Ren's face was intended to cause a dramatic effect, but after every shot was taken, Ren's face showed signs of displeasure, uncomfortable with having strong wind blown directly into his face. His own pride as a model was the only principle that prevented him from walking away from that shoot.

"Take fifteen everyone!" announced the photographer.

Ren relaxed his body and sat down on the chair beside Yashiro. Yashiro handed him a bottle of mineral water already opened. Ren gulped it down until it was half empty. "Have there been any calls for me during the shoot?" he asked casually.

Yashiro took the bait like a dog eyeing a bone. (He looked like one too at the moment) "Kyouko hasn't called you today!" Yashiro said gleefully. "Did you do anything to her yesterday? Say anything? Knowing you and your dark moods, you might have scared her off."

"I didn't say anything. I haven't seen her within the past two days."

"You're counting!" Yashiro exclaimed, excitedly. "But I haven't seen her either. I think I did hear Sawarada-san mention something about her in passing." Yashiro glanced at Ren.

Ren waited patiently, expecting Yashiro to reveal it to him.

"You know, Ren. Isn't it about time that you tell her? Or at least hint it to her?" Yashiro said, letting the wanted piece of information hanging. Ren kept silent upon hearing this.

_You don't think I tried?_

"Yashiro," Ren started.

"Never mind," Yashiro interrupted. "Sawarada-san said that the President had asked to meet with Kyouko yesterday, personally and alone."

Ren furrowed his eyebrows with this. "Did he mention why?" Ren asked.

"Ten minutes left!" announced the assistant, looking at Ren.

Yashiro frowned. "No. But it did seem odd, because Sawarada-san seemed to be worried about something."

Ren decided to make a call to Kyouko after the shoot was over. He hadn't seen her for over two days and to him it felt like a life time. A decision made too soon, his cell phone rang. Ren looked down at the number, and smiled.

Yashiro didn't even have to look at the number to know who called. Yashiro grinned. "I'm going to get some more mineral water." Yashiro got up and left, allowing Ren some privacy to speak to Kyouko.

"Moshi-moshi," Ren answered, pressing the green button.

"Tsuruga-senpai!" Kyouko cried, surprised. "A-ano... erm... how are you?"

"Fine," Ren answered, lying. He wasn't fine, especially since he hadn't heard or seen her within the past two days. "How are you? How about your Love Me assignments?"

He heard Kyouko laugh nervously. "It's alright. Nothing is wrong."

There was a sharp pause.

Ren sensed that something was wrong. "Megumi-san, is there anything wrong?"

"N-nope, there's nothing wrong. I just called to make sure that you were eating properly. Has Yashiro-san been feeding you the right and balanced meals?"

"Yes, he has," Ren said. Although, Ren didn't mention that despite Yashiro-san providing well-balanced meals, Ren still ate in small amounts.

"O-okay. That's good! Erm..." Kyouko let her voice trail on. She took a deep breath, and then she said, "I also wanted to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You have been a very good senpai and a patient teacher. I am greatly indebted to you. One day, I'll find a way to pay it back. I don't like being in debt. Thank you for taking care of me!"

Kyouko had no idea how many arrows she shot right through his heart. Still, Ren swallowed his pride and forced a smile. "You're welcome. Is that the reason why you called me? To thank me?" Ren said suspiciously.

"And... I apologize if I had ever troubled you or if I was ever a bother. I'm sorry."

Tsuruga-san was about to say something when he heard footsteps on the receiving end.

"Please forgive me, Tsuruga-senpai," Kyouko almost begged.

"Kyouko-san, is anything the matter?"

"A-ano... I have to go now," Kyouko rushed. "Thank you, Tsurugu-senpai. Thank you very much. Goodbye."

_Click._

Ren stared into his phone surprised, but his surprise soon morphed into confusion trying to decipher this odd girl's actions. By the time Yashiro came back, Ren's confusion had changed into anger. Yashiro was puzzled with the drastic change in Ren's behaviour. _Shouldn't he be delighted that Kyouko called him?_ Yashiro placed the three bottles of mineral water and sat down, sighing. These two quarrelled and bickered like a married couple. Yashiro wondered just how much longer that these two could try and resist it. _Ren, in particular_, thought Yashiro.

Ren stood up and walked towards the platform. After this shoot was over, I'm going to pay my little kouhai a visit. As soon as this shoot is over.


	3. Chapter 3

The promises that tied a leash around her mind led Kyouko to follow whatever her mother ordered her to do for the next few hours. Her orders were simple, direct and largely impactful.  
>They were seated in Taisho's restaurant. Saena sipped on her green tea, barely allowing the tea to touch her pursed lips, then placed the cup back down on the table. Her eyes looked anywhere else but at Kyouko's pleading and desperate face.<p>

"Pack your bags. We are moving."

"M-moving?"Kyouko stammered, watching the pieces of her hard-earned career starting to crack.

"This is what I ask of you in return for the truth," Saena's eyes glistened darkly.

Kyouko opened her mouth to speak, intending to object, but taking in the vision of her anger-stricken mother, she shut it, silent. Her ghosts sat down next to the chest of her heart, all shivering in fear, but this woman. This woman, Kyouko's mother could make Hitler cry in defeat by her mere presence. Her fearful demeanor unleashed a dark aura that crackled with the hunger of feeding on the fear of those around.

Kyouko swallowed down her fear, and nodded solemnly. She got up an headed upstairs to her room, perhaps for the last time.

Taisho who was watchign from behind the counter, gritted his teeth, glaring at the abohorrent woman that sat before him. He had to control his anger though. If he did anything or said anything, it might hurt Kyouko. And this, was Kyouko's decision to make, whether to leave or not, to follow her mother and perhaps be vulnerable to the psychological torment again or to stay put and continue wondering about the questions that lingered in Kyouko's mind every now and then. If she didn't find out the truth now, she may never be able to get the chance again.

Kyouko silently packed her belongings, not that she had many. As she was about to take down Tsurugu Ren's poster from her wall, her eyes lingered for a moment at his face, and paused, thinking about her respectable senpai. Turning her back, making sure that her mother wasn't there, she took out her phone and dialed Tsuruga-senpai's number.

Her fingers gripped the phone tightly as it rang for a couple of seconds before Tsuruga-senpai's voice rang in her ears.

"Tsuruga-senpai!"

Kyouko was nervous. She felt she owed it to her senior who had taken care of her during the duration of her career, a thanks, at the very least, as it was all that she could have offered to him at that moment. She wanted so badly to say goodbye to him, to tell him that she was in trouble, but she worried about how burdensome and how too dependant she had been to him.

An apology was also needed. (not that she never apologized before) But she felt the need to say sorry heavier than before.

Suddenly, Kyouko heard footsteps nearing her room. Quickly saying goodbye, she hung up just as her mother swung open the door.  
>"Hurry up!" Saena snapped. "We don't have all day!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kyouko tore down the remains of Tsuruga Ren's and Fuwa Sho's poster and placed it in the box, along with her other valuables. Taking one last glance around the room, she heaved two boxes, and was set to leave. Perhaps, for good. She didn't know.<p>

Her landord and his wife were waiting at the doorway of the restaurant. Tears brimmed in Taisho's eyes, but he held it in.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need help, Kyouko-chan," he said. It was an order almost as if he was threatening her.

Kyouko gave a small smile and nodded. She couldn't tell them how thankful and grateful enough she had been for their wonderful acts of kindness. They had provided the closest thing she could ever call "home". And now she was leaving them.

"I'll come back," Kyouko assured them, silently praying that it would be true that she would.

"Kyouko," Saena called from outside. "You're late. You haven't changed have you?"

"Never on time," Saena muttered.

Kyouko looked at her mother, slightly frightened now. She had barely met her, and had already made her angry.

She stepped out of the building, felt the chill of the evening air and stood behind her mother. Saena pierced her eyes through Kyouko. "Get in the car."

A large black sedan parked in front of the restaurant waited for them. It was the same place where Tsurugu-senpai usually dropped her off when she worked late and needed a ride home.

Sitting in the back of the car, next to Saena made Kyouko feel uncomfortable and scared. Kyouko only had one thing in mind – to get answers, to know the truth behind her own mother's disappearance and the most important deal her mother could have ever offered to her, her own father. But to obtain all of this information came at a price. Kyouko was to follow every order of Saena within the next eight hours. That was it. Kyouko was not to question Saena's decision; she was only to follow and obey. If Saena told Kyouko to jump, her response was to be, "How high?"

That was the deal. And Kyouko shook on it, relying on Saena's promise.

But like all of Saena's other promises, it was meant to be broken, none other but by Saena herself.

Saena's promises are like paper boats, built elegantly, but were always meant to sink since the minute it was made.


	4. Chapter 4

The truth. How much did she have to sacrifice to get the truth? She was willing to give up everything, she concluded. She needn't run away anymore. She was strong. She had created herself for her own sake, and this like many of her previous decisions was also for her own sake, to be a better Kyouko. But then again,_ what was the truth?_

But like all of Saena's other promises, it was meant to be broken, none other but by Saena herself.

* * *

><p>Kyouko fell asleep in the car. When she awoke, her eyes were blinded by lights set up high, glaring down on her.<p>

"Airport," she read the signboard. "We're at the airport." She looked at Saena for an answer, a statement, and explanation.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Saena said, sarcastically. "We're leaving for America tonight."

"W-what?!" Kyouko cried. America?

"Honour your part of the deal," Saena said icily.

The car stopped just in front of the departure entrance, and the doors opened. Saena stepped out.  
>Kyouko wanted to ask more from her mother, but kept her lips closed. She was afraid of her, afraid of this woman more than anyone else. If she had ever forgotten the fear she held for her mother, she remembered it all now. Her part of the deal was to follow whatever her own mother said, obligingly, without question. A promise was a promise.<p>

"D-do I have to?" Kyouko said to herself. Her words never reached her mother.

Kyouko sat in the car, hesitatingly. If she stepped out right now, she may never be able to turn back. She had so much to lose. Her hands gripped the hem of her jacket, contemplating what to do. As much as she rationalized her situation, there was a thirst for knowledge in her, a dire craving to know, to understand her mother, to reason out her past. And perhaps, just perhaps, through this endeavor, her mother might lover her again. Yes, that was her hope. And maybe, once again, she would also gain back what she had lost – the will to love another and be loved back by her most important person.

She stepped out of the car, the cool air enveloping her, causing her to hug her jacket tighter.

Her mother walked ahead, into the building. Kyouko scurried along, picking up her pace to keep up.  
>People pushed passed by without a single glance at her.<br>An airport is a place, a sanctuary. It is only for people who want to go somewhere, be somewhere, be someone and are form somewhere. It was no place for those hesitating, unsure of where to go.

Someone knocked into her from behind. Kyouko stumbled and fell.  
>"Sorry," the person said quickly and disappeared in the midst of the crowd. Kyouko picked herself up and glanced around. Kyouko gasped as she realized that something was missing from her pocket, as her fingers felt the emptiness of it. She looked around frantically, when she finally caught the purple-coloured stone reflecting the airport lights. It was as if I called out to her. She quickly bent down and took it. Clenching it, she whispered a grateful prayer, when she suddenly apprehended that she might have lost sight of her mother.<br>Kyouko almost lost sight of the curled, short-haired woman. Panic and fear stirred inside her. She didn't want to lose her mother again. And she pushed through the crowd until she was within a meter of Saena. She stood up straight and realized where she was. In front of her were the departure gates.

"Flight A 157 to America. Passengers are to board the plane now."

Just as she reached the departure gates, she turned around at the hustle and bustle of Japan. Closing her eyes, she inhaled one last time the emotions, the memories, the sweet scent of what was once home, and swallowed it all down, and locked it.

She heard a distant voice calling out to her. But the logic ghost of her was telling her that it was impossible. Yet, she looked behind her with the slightest hope that maybe it was him.

"Kyouko!"

Kyouko's eyes widened at the sight before her. Tsuruga's jet black hair stood out in the midst of the crowd, but that wasn't what distinguished him from it. His face, pale and panting, called out her name again. He looked … desperate.

Tsuruga-san?

Saena looked behind her and glared at Kyouko. "Kyouko." She looked in the direction that Kyouko was looking at and fear struck. She grabbed Kyouko's arm and pulled her forward. "We're late."

"W-wait! Tsuruga-senpai!" She cried.

He was pushing through the crowd frantically, reaching out to her, calling out her name, fighting, struggling. And she stood there, her heart squeezed tightly inside her chest, wanting to respond and call out his name as he did hers. But she knew, that a choice was made. She couldn't turn back now.

Clenching her fists, she closed her eyes shut, praying to God, the God that could hear her thoughts now, not to cry. She counted to ten, opened them and looked up, met Ren's eyes, his dark eyes that showed a flicker of fear. She couldn't change her mind. It was too late. But she could give one more gift. One more present. She tilted her head, and smiled.

"Goodbye," she audibly whispered, turned around and followed her mother.

Kyouko was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian's last informer had been attempting to reach Sebastian non-stop within the past hour. When Sebastan finally answered the phone, the informer was out of breath.

"You told me to tell you immediately if Saena showed any odd transaction or had done anything out of the ordinary," the man on the other side said, getting straight to the point.

"What is it?" Sebastian noticed the urgency in his voice.

"She just bought two tickets to America. And a black sedan was seen in front of Kyouko's rented home fifteen minutes ago."

Sebastian's blood turned cold. President wasn't going to like this at all. He hung up and immediately went to the President's office. Sebastian quickly informed his latest news to the President. If Sebastian had prepared himself for any of the President's reaction, he wasn't prepared for this.

Takarada banged his fist on the table. Saena was up to something alright. His eyes darkened, angry with whoever this woman was. She was one step ahead of him with Kyouko.

His phone suddenly rang. Takarada didn't notice it at first, but his phone kept on ringing until it finally grabbed his attention. Takarada took one glance at the caller and immediately picked up.

"Tsuruga!" Takarada shouted. "You need to drop everything and find Kyouko!"

"Wh-what?!"

"It's Kyouko. If you don't want to lose her, find her. I'll send you her whereabouts."

* * *

><p><strong>Click.<strong>

Tsuruga stared at his phone in bewilderment. He was sitting in his car parked at the curb in front of the entertainment office building. _What was going on?_ He had intended to call President Takarada to find out Kyoko's schedule and where she was, but it seemed like he was going to give it to her willingly, with nothing in return. Something was amiss.

A few moments later, the screen on his phone lighted up. Tsuruga read the message. His eyes grew larger with every word. "No," his voice trailed on. He tossed his phone to the side and started his car. Stepping on to the gas pedal he zoomed off into the night, heading for the airport.

The President's last words rung in his ears.

_"The most important thing is – don't lose hope."_

Questions like 'Why is she doing this?' and 'Where is she going?' crossed his mind, but the only thought that remained glued was to reach her & get her back. She was his Hope. He couldn't lose her!

Beating almost every red light, he slowly recalled how she had saved him from himself within the past few months. He was at the edge of falling into the depth of darkness, the noose of self-blame hanging so ever tempting over his head. It was Kyouko who extended her soft, delicate hands held his in hers and assured him in her own ways that he was going to be fine. She guided him back to the light, brought him to his feet to continue walking his path. He was not going to let her slip away from his life. He _needed_ her.

Arriving at the entrance of the airport, he dashed out of the car and into the crowded building. He glanced around and shot a glance at the screen displaying the flight schedules.

He was oblivious to the curious looks around him. He didn't care. He'll worry about any possible scandal after he got Kyouko back. And he knew he had President Takarada's back on this one. Tsuruga looked around and spotted the designated gate and scrambled towards it like his life depended on it, because all in all, his life did. His life was Kyouko. A huge crowd was starting to form at the entrance at the gate. Some people at the airport started to recognize him and clouded his way. He pushed through them, like pushing through the current as he if he was caught in an undertow. Panting, his eyes darted left and right searching for that familiar face.

He spotted her, climbing up the stairs to board the plane. He called her name, like calling for 'help' when you're drowning.

"Kyouko!"

He saw Kyouko's attention pique at the sound of her name. She turned around and her eyes fell into his, was about to say something when the woman beside her grabbed her arm and said a couple of words. He saw the terror in Kyouko's face when she heard them.

He saw her lips form his name, silently calling out to him as well. He wanted to answer, call back, grab her, hide her and keep her safe. But he saw her expression change as she closed her eyes.

_**No. Don't go. **_

The crowd started to circle around him, the loud chatter stirring echoing faintly in his ears, the giggling girls, the clicking sounds of cameras capturing his photo, his stunned face, his pained expression with the slightest amount of hope he had ever dared himself before.

His eyes saw none of this. His heart could take in none of this. He only saw the small petite frame, lips moving in silent prayer.

He saw the fear sinking in and the colour of her face changing. Then her eyes shot open, vibrant and strong, yet sad, as if… as if… saying

"Goodbye."

She turned around and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Gone. Faster than the blink of an eye, gone as if the wind had carried her away.

He watched the doors of the airplane close, the roar of the engines deafen his ears and take off.

He was left standing at the entrance of the exit gates, eyes staring into the night sky, numb to his own emotions and fists still clenched, clinging on to blind hope.

_No. She couldn't have just left. She can't have gone. _

Yashiro suddenly appeared next to him. Without a word, he grabbed his arm and dragged the numb Tsuruga Ren away from the crowd. Tsuruga didn't fight back, didn't respond, he merely complied, following Yashiro, trusting him to guide him rightly. Yashiro slipped through the crowd skillfully, taking advamtage of the gaps between the people. Tsuruga was quiet, his face as white as sheet, hands cold and clammy and his eyes filled with so much fear and uncertainty as Yashiro had never seen him.

When they were both in the car and Yashiro was the one driving the vehicle back to Tsuruga's apartment, Tsuruga finally spoke.

"I... She... Is she..." Tsuruga could barely find the right words to say.

"We'll get her back,"Yashiro said, assuring himself more than he could to Tsuruga. "We will."

"Gone," Tsuruga whispered as he turned his attention to gaze at the moving scenery, the blurred images of images of the world seemed so lost to him now.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Tsuruga's apartment, Yashiro left him to be alone. He knew and understood Tsuruga's preference for solitude at times like these and respected it.<p>

But just as Tsuruga heard the door shut behind Yashiro's departure, Tsuruga fell to his knees. He could barely stand on his own. His hands were trembling.

He was so close and within reach of her. Why didn't he try harder?

Why didn't he reach further? Why didn't he driver faster?

Suddenly, he tasted something salty at the tip of his tongue. He touched the wetness at the side of his slip. Another tear drop trailed down his cheek. Then another. "I'm... crying?" Tsuruga stared at the wet tear at the tip of his finger. Tears were rolling down his cheek.

"She's gone," he whispered.

* * *

><p><em>(Three days later)<em>

Tsuruga Ren lay on his comfortable white sofa, alone in his living room. The television was on, glaring at him as he watched _her_ reflection on it. The slight movement of her gentle eyes, kind smile and audible laughter filled his room, swallowing him whole. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He couldn't divert his attention away from the girl in the video.

_**Kyouko.**_

The object of his obsession, affection and strength. But he could only do so much with these new profound feelings of his. He never did strike as the type who would fall head over heels for a woman, let alone a girl, an underage girl what more. How could he? It almost disgusted him to the brink of drinking himself dry.

But he did.

He fell in love her. He didn't realize how much he loved her until she slipped from his fingers. He never knew how deep he had fallen, until she disappeared and he realized how dark his world was without her. He was lost now, unsure of what to do and where to go. But his determination in wanting her back never waned. Her warmth was all he could think of. Her warm hands, the joy she brought when she was around him, and the extended hand that saved him.

He reached for the television remote control and pressed "replay". This was footage of one of her recent auditions. The cameraman for the auditions had been secretly asked to take short footages of those who were auditioning for the movie. Director Ogawa certainly has his own ways in casting his fellow actors and actresses. He believed that one's acting is deeply affected by one's true and honest nature. Apparently, videotaping the people who were in the practice rooms, preparing for the audition seemed like a good method in narrowing down his search. Little did Director Ogawa know that the footage would soon become one Tsuruga Ren's most treasured possessions and played video in Tsuruga's home.

Megumi Kyouko was reading the lines, deep in thought, smiling to herself. When she identified the type of character to be played she had almost laughed aloud. The cameraman was exceptionally good in capturing all her right expressions. Tsuruga growled at the thought of someone possibly looking at her the same way he was.

Tsuruga Ren rolled over and covered his eyes with the back of his arm. Chanting Kyouko's name, he slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><em>(A year later)<em>

Tsuruga was awakened by the piercing sun rays, warming his body. He tried to open his eyes, but was blinded by the bright morning rays announcing that a new day had come. He groaned and turned over, only to realize that he wasn't on his own bed, but on the couch.

Thud! He fell on the floor. Groaning, he sat up, his back aching from the uncomfortable position he had been sleeping in all night.

"Good morning, Tsuruga." Tsuruga looked up and same Yashiro looming over him. His face was grim and serious.

"Yashiro?" Tsuruga mumbled, still groggy from his painful and abrupt awakening. "What are you doing here?"

Yashiro narrowed his eyes, daring him to ask the question again. "You mean to ask me why I flew a hundred miles to London to see a friend who seems to be clearly in need of help and support?!"

Tsuruga looked away. "I'm fine."

"You drown yourself in alcohol every now and lack sleep. Don't think I don't know that you skip meals as well."

Tsuruga pulled himself up and waved his hand to Yashiro, agreeing with what he had said. He wouldn't dare talk back to Yashiro when he's in the "nagging mood". Tsuruga would rather jump off a building then enter a debate with Yashiro, especially when even _he_ had to admit that Yashiro was right. Tsuruga poured himself a glass of water, gulped it down and stared at the empty glass.

"Are you done talking?" Tsuruga muttered.

Yashiro sighed, softened his tone. "Look, I know that you loved Kyouko very much, treasured her ('not enough though when she was around though' Yashiro thought) and miss her. But it's been a year already!"

_A whole year? twelve months? Has it really been that long? _

"You need to get a grip of yourself."

_I know._

"When it's been this long, with no sign of her reappearing in your life nor any possible contact with her, you need to let go."

**Let go. Let go. Let go. Let go.** _Ah! How these words repeated itself so cruelly in his head. _

"Listen. Kyouko was a great girl. She's definitely one of a kind," Yashiro admitted. "But has it ever occurred to you that she may never want to see you again? That she made a decision, and you need to respect her decision? I understand-"

"Understand?!" Tsuruga burst out. He glared at Yashiro. "What part of losing her did you understand?!" Tsuruga bellowed. "You didn't love her like I did! She didn't save you like she saved me! You have no idea what it's like!"

Yashiro stormed forward and grabbed Tsuruga by his shoulders. "I did! We all did, Ren! We all loved her and in some ways than not, she saved us in her own way. Kanae, the President and even Fuwa Shou all loved and cared for her deeply. We all felt the pain and we all got through it. You're not the only one who felt her loss."

Tsuruga's shoulders fell, and he fell back to his chair. Comprehension dawned on him. He wasn't the only who had been suffering with the loss of Kyouko. The others probably had also cried after her disappearance. But how they got by with their daily lives had always intrigued him. How did they manage day by day without her? She had become such an important asset to the company and to Japan's entertainment industry that for the first few months after her disappearance, people were either scrambling to get her back or find someone as good as her to fill in her spot within the entertainment world. None has succeeded.

_As if. _

Her talent was unparalleled.

Yashiro let out a deep breath. "At least your sorrows aren't affecting the quality of your work as much as I thought it might have. You had me worried for a long while. But it's you that I'm worried about."

"Thanks, Yashiro," Tsuruga said. "Thanks for being here for me all this while. I honestly don't know how I'd get by without your terribly annoying nagging. It truly does get me through the day."

Yashiro grinned. "Plenty more where that came from, and plenty more patience to endure your stubbornness. I came here to deliver President Takarada's message. He will be meeting you at the Truquer Café' at 4 p.m. Usual spot."

_What was so important that President Takarada have to come all the way to London to tell him personally?_

Perhaps… it has something to do with Kyouko!


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me out!" Kyoko banged on the door with her small balled-up fists. Her breathing grew heavier, panting, & tired. The tears streamed down her face as she slid down, back against the wall, exhausted from all the screaming. The dim-lit room engulfed her into a pit of fear. There were no windows, only a tiny ventilation fan that streamed in light at patterned intervals.

She had been trapped in the room for about a day already since she arrived in America. She didn't remember much except stepping off the plane expecting the wave of relief to wash over after touching solid ground, but instead she found herself face-to-face with two men who grabbed her violently, blindfolded her and bind her hands and feet.

They removed the blindfolds a few hours later, and the dark room brought comfort to her eyes, until she realized where she was. She was about to protest, to scream and yell when she turned around and she heard the lock bolt from the other side.

Confused and numb she didn't know what to do. Kyoko stood in the middle of the room, wondering what on earth had just happened.

_O-okaa-san? Where's my mother? _

She frantically rushed to the door and pounded it with all her might hoping that it would catch someone's attention or better, break the door down.

"Okaa-san! Please! Where are you? Help! Okaa-san!"

After hours of screaming, her voice became hoarse and dry. She was worn out, jet-lag from the journey and completely drained from trying her meek escape. The room was hot and stuffy. Her clothes were wet and sticky from the sweat and anxiety she was feeling. The fear was suffocating.

"Please, let me out," she whispered to the emptiness around her.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy and she soon fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>(In the dream realm)<strong>

Kyouko was on the edge of a cliff, watching the dark abyss that seemed to surround her, wondering what was waiting for her below if she took a fall.

_Someone?_

_Anyone?_

_Save me?_

Then she heard a distant voice calling out to her. Kyouko turned around in stunned to see a familiar figure standing in front of her, both hand extended calling out to her.

"Kyouko!" Shou yelled. "Don't go!"

"Shou?"

"I told you! Don't do anything without my permission! Don't go! I won't let you!" he said, frustrated, struggling to find words.

Kyouko was puzzled. "What are you doing here?" She looked up and only saw pitch black, like a sky with no stars, yet when she looked at Shou his face was clear as day, like the light at the end of tunnel.

"Don't you know? We have always had this connection. No one knows you better than me," Shou said. "This is _our_ bond."

Kyouko was even more confused. "But you left me, you abandoned me. You _used_ me."

Shou shifted uncomfortably. "I did. But it doesn't mean-"

Kyouko felt the ground below crumbling beneath her feet. "N-no! Shou! Shou!" she screamed. "Save me!"

Shou's eyes grew large in horror, his arms reaching out to her, trying to catch her.

"Kyouko!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shou's PV)<strong>

Shou awoke with a start, panting heavily, hands outstretched. He stared into the ceiling above. It seemed like just moments ago he was staring into Kyouko's tear-streamed face and her calls were still echoing in his ears. It seemed so real.

"Kyouko," he said to himself. He immediately sat up and grabbed his phone. His gut feeling was telling him that something wasn't right. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he needed to make sure that Kyouko was alright. That was what his instincts were telling him. He glanced at the bedside clock.

2 a.m.

He didn't care. Shou may be an idiot, a fool, but when his gut told him to do something, he would do it, no matter how stupid or foolish it was. It was after all, his guts and fool's courage that brought him to Tokyo in the first place leaving behind his home and family behind.

"The number you have dialed…"

**Voicemail.**

Kuso.

Shou pulled the covers aside and slid into his bedroom slippers and silk robe. He walked to his balcony that overlooked the brightly lit city. Clutching on his phone, he struggled to find the next course of action. He sensed that something was not right, something was amiss, that Kyouko was perhaps in danger or in trouble. His heart paced with fear trailing closely behind, catching up to him before gripping its claws on to his beating heart and forcing him to give up hope on her.

His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

_Give up on her? _

Kyouko from his realistic dream had said it. He did in fact use her (initially), then abandoned her. Just like her mother.

He was, perhaps, no different from her very own mother that had tormented and traumatized Kyouko's very childhood.

_Who was he, of all people to worry about her, and hope for the tiniest possibility that she might return to him? _

It seemed that the only option he had was to ensure that his existence filled her up, forced her to breathe him and live him, hoping t exact her revenge. But Shou wasn't satisfied nor content with this. He wanted more.

So he decided that he couldn't give up on her, because unlike her own mother, he had chance to make things right again.

He took out his cell again and dialed the only other number that may give head to his worry.

"Ah! Shou! I was just about to call you," President Takarada said on the receiving end.

* * *

><p><strong>[Kyouko]<strong>

"This is my part of the deal," the wicked woman, known as Kyouko's mother said darkly, as she hovered above Kyouko's unconscious body.


	8. Chapter 8

Shou stared at President Takarada in disbelief after spending an hour listening to his explanation.

"You're lying," Shou said, but there was no conviction in those words.

President Takarada sighed and looked up at the ceiling, though there was nothing there. He swallowed down the sadness that was starting to catch up to him. Kyouko was gone and he had failed her. How was he going to explain this to Maria? Maria already lost her mother, was so close to losing her father, and now she has lost Kyouko.

_And this boy standing before him._ President Takarada glanced at his disheveled outfit and tousled hair. He must have rushed here without giving a second thought on the possible scandals that may follow. Without a second thought, he rushed to find out about Kyouko.

Just like Tsuruga.

He guessed correct then. Both their feelings towards Kyouko were the same. Double the trouble in trying to calm both of them down.

"But even if you are right," Shou began. "It's not impossible to trace her, find her, and bring her back right?"

**Hope. **

Even when a man is blind, he still hopes to see light of the day. Even when a man is deaf, he hopes to hear the words of comfort in his ears. Even when someone is at the edge of the impossible, people still hope. Because this is what makes us human, equipped with revolving emotions that dominate our hearts and mind. Hope. The stubborn thing that keeps us real, living and forever moving forward.

**Hope.**

This dangerous thing that could also be our downfall.

President Takarada noticed the meekest bit of hope that this young man was still clinging on. Was there really hope? Or was it just an illusion that perhaps she may come back?

"We are trying to figure out where she's going at the moment. But there has been some confusion in her destination."

Shou ran his fingers through his hair. "What are you saying?!"

Shou was lost, unsure and uncertain of where to go, what to do and where to turn in this situation after finding out that Kyouko was gone and he may never see her again. The worst part was knowing that she was with her own mother.

Saena. The devil of a woman in disguise.

He remembered his childhood where he had caught glimpses of Saena with Kyouko. He saw the trembling and frightened Kyouko whenever she was with her mother. And yet, even after all the fear, Kyouko had cried to world's end when her mother left her. He just didn't understand why. And that was perhaps the greatest reason as to why he didn't know how to react to her tears of her mother's abandonment. Because he could find no words of comfort to her broken heart. He was appalled by her reaction, he had wanted to yell at her, shaker her to her sense. Tell her, "It's good that your mother is gone! You'd be better off without her anyway!" But he didn't. He kept silent, relying on his better judgment.

But he needed to get her back. Kyouko needed to escape the clutches of Saena. And he had to help at whatever costs, because he understood Kyouko best and knew what Saena did to her.

Yes, he still believed that he had Kyoko's best interests at heart and he, knew her the most.

"Where is Kyouko now?"

"I can't give you details for now, but when tracking Saena's destinations and whereabouts, at first she seemed to be heading for America. However most of her international business dealings were made with companies based in the United Kingdom."

"What does Saena want with her?"

President Takarada said sadly, "I don't know. But I don't think it can be any good."

Shou stared furiously at him and was more angered by his response.

He slammed his fists on the great mahogany desk. "You knew!" Shou accused. "Why did you just let her leave?! Why did YOU let her fall into Saena venomous trap?! Do you know what Saena has done to her!"

President Takarada barely blinked at Shou's response. He looked at Shou sympathetically. He knew that these words weren't directed at him per se. It was more of Shou trying to blame himself for not doing exactly what he had accused President Takarada of. "You let her go once too. Don't think I don't know. I did my fair share of research of you as well."

Shou looked away ashamed.

"But I understand your anger and frustration. I suppose in some ways than others, we are all to blame."

Shou clutched his fists, but couldn't respond. His words stung Shou's heart and left him drenched in guilt.

"For now, just let her go. You need to get on with your life. I'm not saying pretend as if she isn't gone. No. Know that she's gone, but if you know her as well as I do, I think she'd be very disappointed and upset if she knew that her absence and choice affected your work."

He had a point.

"If I find her, I'll let you know."

[A year later]

Shou gulped down another bottle of mineral water. He had just finished recording his fifth album and was exhausted from the work. But it was only through work that he managed to pull together and prevent himself from going insane. It was through writing music, composing and singing his heart out that played on as his therapy.

If anyone had noticed, his songs, lyrics and melody were mostly about Kyouko. Of course he had never explicitly said her name in any of his songs, but the underlying meaning of each and every one of his songs was about her. He hoped that maybe somewhere she was listening to his songs, and like her, she'd know and understand even without him telling her directly. His songs reflected the melody that she brought him to know of – heartbreak, happiness, misery, confidence. She had given him everything. If only he could do the same.

And one by one, it reached number 1 in the local charts. Every now and then it reached the ears of listeners from other countries like Thailand, Singapore, the UK and rarely America. He wanted to break the international market, but unlike other artistes with the same objective, his motive was different. He wanted his songs to reach only her ears and her heart.

That's the Kyouko whom he knew. She knew him when words failed to describe his emotions or intent. That even when he said something and he meant something else, she knew. And he missed that.

He missed her so much that it hurt. Sometimes, late at night he would stand on the balcony of his apartment for hours, praying to any make-believe star, to any listening god and to any guardian angel that overlooked him to keep her safe and to bring her home, to him.

Suddenly his phone lightened up. Shou barely glanced at his phone, about to ignore it until he noticed the sender. When he read the message, his heart almost dropped. He held his breath and slowly let it out, barely digesting what he just read.

"I have some information regarding Kyouko. If possible, please go to the Vue Sur le Lac Café in London. The address will be given directly to you by your manager. I have already informed her of this and she is prepared to clear your schedule on the condition of your affirmation."

_Information regarding Kyouko? London? _

This was a lot to take in. He sunk down on to the sofa and breathed. A year had passed and as much as he tried to seem normal to those around him, life's pieces didn't fall in place anymore. He no longer had anyone to bother, to disturb and to look forward to. Maybe his existence never did exactly fill Kyouko's head. Maybe it was just the other way around. It was in fact, her existence that filled him up and made him whole.

And now, he wanted her back. And he was willing to go through whatever it takes to bring her back.


	9. Chapter 9

He informed his manager of his destinations and there needed to be a change of plans. Surprisingly, she was quite understanding and had complied with his orders without much argument.

* * *

><p>Shou carefully avoided any suspicious glances from people at the airport. He shuffled in his feet, shifting weight from his left leg to his right, waiting impatiently at the check-in line, boarding the quickest flight to London. He was thankful that the officer in charge was an old man, mid-forties who looked like he had pulled in extra hours at work. He barely glanced at Shou's passport and his face, before letting pass through.<p>

The last thing Shou wanted was another headline with his name and Kyouko's written on the front covers. He recalled that when Kyouko disappeared, some staff either from his Entertainment Company or LME, had spilled the beans to the tabloids that he and Kyouko had a history, which on face value wasn't a lie, but the subsequent "scoop" that followed did nothing, but spoil Kyouko's good name.

He packed light, didn't expect to be in London long and had only carried hand luggage aboard the plane. After seating himself comfortably in business class, he glanced out the window. The sun shone brightly that day. Shou wasn't superstitious or religious, but he took it as a sign. He was willing to believe in anything if it could just lead him to her.

The 12 hour flight felt like forever from Tokyo to London. He drowned himself in his own music in the mean time and watched a couple of movies. His playlist suddenly played Lydia, All I See, playing at the right moment.

He fell asleep, after listening to the song on replay, drifting off to sleep dreaming of Kyouko returning safely in his arms. He was awakened by the stewardess, reminding him to put on his seat belt as they were going to land soon. Shou wiped the drool from his mouth. And mumbled a "yes", hoping she would go away quickly before she knew who he was.

In a few hours, just a few more hours, maybe, just maybe, he would know be able to affirm that all hope is not lost.

He needed to know that she was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tsuruga Ren]<strong>

With Tsuruga's stature, blonde wig and casual dressing, he hoped that he fit in the crowd, and prayed that there wouldn't be any Japanese paparazzi following him. He casually stepped out from his apartment and walked into the streets of London. Digging his hands into his pockets, he tried to delve into a different character to throw off any possible suspicions against him. He is lone man, struggling to make a living, he mused. His shoulders bent forward a little which made it looked like he was sulking. He let out a huge sigh to make it seem like he was tired from the long hours of he pulled at work. It seemed to be working, or so he imagined it to be. No one looked his way.

He saw the café that the President ordered to meet and headed towards it. His heart beat in anxiety and anticipation. What kind of information was in store? He held in his breath before opening the doors to the café to smell the sweet scent of heavenly, fresh baked scones. And alas, how could he miss the extravagantly dressed President who wore a gold robe with red seems, sitting in the corner of the café with piles of empty plates on the table before him?

"Ah! Right here!" the President called, waving his hand wildly.

Some things don't change, do they?

If he wanted to avoid attention and stares a few moments ago, he was getting it all now. Tsuruga looked down and sat across from the President.

Tsuruga stared out the window, avoiding the President's eyes. The President of LME was notorious and recommendable for his "all-seeing" eyes. He could see the underlying emotions that lay within a person, no matter how deep they had tried to keep it hidden, no matter how long they had wanted it to remain so. It was after all, the President who had realized it before Tsuruga did that he, the "most desirable" man in Japan had fallen deeply in love with Kyouko. It was he who realized that Kyouko had locked all the keys to her heart, and had sworn to herself to never love anyone again.

President Takarada had ordered a fresh cup of coffee for Tsuruga, then stared at Tsuruga as if seeing him for the first time again.

"How are you keeping up?"

Tsuruga grunted, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Fine."

"You know the scones here are just delicious! I wish I could import some back to Japan," President Takarada babbled, suddenly changed the subject. His voice lost itself in Tsuruga's own thoughts.

Tsuruga didn't want to talk. No, it was more that he didn't know what to say. He was speechless. After all the confusion he endured within the past year, his head still hadn't properly cleared up.

That's when Tsuruga noticed a familiar blonde-headed Japanese approaching. Tsuruga squinted his eyes and leaned forward to get a better look.

"No…" his voice trailed on. "He can't be…"

Shou made quite an entrance, pushing the doors open as if seeking an applause when he entered, waiting momentarily before he stepped in and quickly glanced around looking for President Takarada. When his eyes met Tsuruga's, his face hardened and he balled his fists.

"You!" he cried.

Tsuruga didn't bother responding, but his eyes glowered at Shou as if he was channeling all his hatred towards him.

"Now, now, boys!" President Takarada let out a hearty laugh. "We have lots to talk about and catch up on! Come, Shou! Sit down! This meal is on me!"

Shou sat himself down and pushed his chair further away from Tsuruga as if he was afraid to contract some contagious disease from him. "So?" Shou sputtered rudely. "What have you got on Kyouko?"

Tsuruga's attention immediately perked up. "President Takarada called you here?" he demanded, finally catching on. "Why would he call you here?

Shou was about to reply when President Takarada raised a hand, gesturing them to stop bickering.

"I called him here, because I thought that the two of you deserved the right to know what I have found out about Kyouko. Now, Moko has already been updated consistently (but that is due to the fact that even she scares me whole when she's angry, worse than my wife)."

Tsuruga's eyes widened. "You kn-know where she is?"

"Where is she?" Shou demanded impatiently.

"I don't know," President Takarada confessed.

"Then why did I just fly 12 hours here to here to tell me that you don't know where she is?!" Shou flared up.

"Hold your horses, Fuwa-san. Just because I don't know for sure as to her whereabouts are, but there is a story that has been written in the pages of her books that I think that you two should know about."

Tsuruga turned away and continued looking out into the streets. It was a cloudy day, as just like most days were in London. He kicked himself for hoping that today might have been different.

"Maybe it's best that the head pâtissier tell you his story. Don't worry, he speaks Japanese. Apparently he married a fine Japanese lady himself. He met her whilst he studied culinary arts in Japan. No, Shou. He did not marry Kyouko." President Takarada said, exasperated.

Shou breathed a sigh of relief. Secretly, so did Tsuruga.

A large, round man with a red bandanna wrapped around his neck appeared behind Shou, presenting two large cups of coffee. "This is Paul,"President Takarada introduced. He stood up. "And now, I shall take my leave." He zoomed off into the streets where his driver was waiting.

Tsuruga watched as the black sedan drove off. He partly wished that he could just escape from this café and be gone, disappear. He wanted to be ignorant of the truth and maybe allow himself to be delusional that Kyouko was coming back. He wanted to drown in his dreams to never awaken, forget of his past, and pursue the future that he wanted. But no, his rational, logical self ordered him to stay and look at the chef who had seated himself politely in front of him, holding his hands together, twiddling with his thumbs and asked quietly, "What do you know of Kyouko?"

It was so quiet, Shou thought that he might have just misheard it for the breeze or someone's distant chatter. But the pleading look that Tsuruga gave the patissier, told him otherwise. He took a deep breath.

"She was such a sweet girl," he started.

**_Was?_**

_Did he just say was?_

Tsuruga swallowed and dared himself to speak again. "Yes, she _is_."

"She helped me come up with half the recipes in this shop."

**Again**. _Past tense._

Tsuruga Ren didn't miss it. Neither did Shou. Yet, they waited patiently before Paul started speaking again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoko started stirring into consciousness, noticing the hard floor beneath her. She groaned as she picked herself up into a sitting position, leaning on one arm and glanced around the room. Her muscle arms ached from pounding the doors, crying out for her mother.

It was dim but she saw the outline of her surroundings. There was a metal framed bed on one corner and the slow spinning fan above her was creaking, threatening to snap off and spin uncontrollably to her below. For a few minutes she struggled to recall what had happened to her. She racked her brains for some recollections of what had happened. But when she remembered she wished she had forgotten it.

The flashes of images that invaded her mind gripped her senses and didn't let go. Kyoko shut her eyes but all she saw were the two dark figures that grabbed her after she stepped off the airplane.

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<em>

Kyoko fell asleep while she was on the flight. It was night and even if she wanted to gaze at the clouds, it was too dark to see any. It was perhaps the orange juice that she had accepted by the gracious air stewardess that led her to sleep. She wasn't sure and she'd probably never know.

It was a dreamless slumber and when she awoke, Saena wasn't beside her. Kyouko unbuckled her seat belt and got up. She stretched her body and stifled a yawn. It seemed that the plane was empty. Everyone must have already disembarked the plane. But it was odd because she didn't see any of the air stewards or stewardesses around as well. The silence was eerie and Kyoko was beginning to get anxious. She looked outside the window but it must have been night time when they landed because she only saw the dim yellow street lights from afar.

_Where is everyone?_

Kyouko walked to the front of the plane and saw that the exit door was open and the stairs still in place next to the exit. She looked out and saw a car at the bottom of the stairs. Kyouko was confused and scared, but she carefully descended the stairs thinking it be better if she were on land than to remain in a plane without anyone in it as well.

But the minute she stepped foot on the solid ground, she felt two strong hands from either side grab onto her arms. She gasped and snapped her head left and right.

_Who were these men?_

Confused she looked around searching for her mother.

Saena carefully walked down the steps off the plane. Her eyes caught Kyoko's and she hardened her look. Kyoko opened her mouth to speak, to cry out, scream, call out to her mother, in hope that perhaps her words and frustration would reach her mother, but after seeing her mother's cold glare into her eyes, she shut her mouth.  
>It was like magic, it must be magic for what other power could be described as having the ability to silence her so?<br>Her tears were caught stuck in her throat, but she swallowed them down.

_Not now._

Her mother approached her and the two men that held on to her. Kyoko felt her arms becoming numb.

"Let's go."

_Later?_

The two men dragged her. "You were right, Ma'am. She didn't put up much of a fight," one of the men said gruffly.  
>Kyouko stiffened upon hearing that. Kyouko had never felt weaker than she did at that moment, not because she had failed to speak up against this treatment, but because she had allowed her mother to predict her weakness and was more than right about it.<p>

Saena didn't say anything.

They pushed her into a Hyundai Tucson and drove off. Kyouko had a sinking feeling that her mother was going to break her promise, that she came all the way here (where was here?) for naught. A small voice in her head called her a fool for trusting the very mother who had left her.

But another voice louder than the other remained adamant on the curiosity for the truth. It was still possible after everything that had happened that Saena would finally tell her why she had left, because Kyouko grasped the emptiness in her whenever she saw a lovely family of parent and child as an unsolved and unfulfilled in her life. She couldn't move on knowing that this one question remained unanswered.

President Lory had tasked her into finding love, under the humiliating pink-awful uniformed department but she realised that she could never fully understand love without knowing why love had abandoned her first and why it had abandoned her at all.

Kyouko closed her eyes and looked down and her neatly folded hands in her lap, another one of the traits of the past that she wished she'd left behind, thought about Ren, President Lory, Moko, and Shou. She wondered what they were doing at the moment and her chest tightened, missing them.

After what seemed like hours of driving, the Hyundai Tucson finally came to a stop. Kyouko was careful te stay awake during the entire ride. Saena stepped out first, with the two men dragging Kyouko in suit. Before Kyouko stood a magnificent brick building, with bright lighted windows, pillars that reached two floors up, a grand veranda and a garden of greenery that seemed to stretch up to no end.

Kyouko was speechless because even after seeing this house, she had no idea where she was.

Saena headed towards the house first, a maid waiting at the entrance, holding the door open for her while the two men had a firm grip on her arms again. With these two men by her side, strong grips enough to bruise, Kyouko understood at least one thing – her freedom was gone.

They dragged her in to the house, but instead of bringing her into the bright warmth of a bedroom, she was lead to the basement, descending cold stone stairs leading to a small narrow hall with metal framed doors left and right. Kyouko panicked and looked around frantically for perhaps an escape.

Her mind discovered something new. The point at which her mind registered that she no longer had control over her own freedom, freedom was all what she wanted now.

The two men stopped in front of one of the doors. Saena unlocked the door and opened it. Kyouko couldn't see anything but darkness inside. Kyouko was scared. She clutched her fists until her hands paled white. She gritted her teeth, silencing her own screams. Kyouko wanted to scream now.

Because the hope for the truth now betrayed her own freedom and she couldn't risk relying on it anymore.

As if sensing her doubt, Saena spoke just before one of the men knocked her out cold and threw her into the darkness.

"Oh," Saena said. "Kyouko, I lied."

* * *

><p><em>Hi guys, I understand that my updates are not regular nor are they recent.<em>

_I love writing this story even after a year or two from when I first penned this story. So I am very determined to finish it. It's just that I'm in my final year in university and assignments are piling up with time catching up faster than I can complete my assignments._

_I'll update when I can._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Chapter 11

_(Still in the past)_

Reino blew out a smoke, inhaling the chilling air that threatened to freeze him mercilessly. He narrowed his eyes at the starless sky and snorted.

His heart was colder than this damn air.

He threw the cigarette bud in the trash and walked back into his bedroom, sinking into the sea of comfort of his four poster king-sized bed. He was unbelievably bored. Ever since he had left Japan because of Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Shou, he had been trying to avoid thinking about the lovely victim he had encountered.

_**Kyouko.**_

He was indeed infatuated with her, enamoured by her spirit and spectrum of emotions. He knew that he hadn't seen it all. He would be delighted to venture into her deepest thoughts and uncover the deepest emotions that she held back. He knew that the hidden emotions were the most tasteful.

Reino licked his lips at the mere thought of it. "Ah~ Where is my sweet kitten now?" he thought aloud.

His family estate of a grape vineyard and a handsome mansion situated in the middle was finally placed in his name. He hadn't wanted to return it, again avoiding all the memories that the place carried, haunting him the moment he stepped foot inside the marble floors of his 'home'.

Reino closed his eyes, remembering the last fight he had with his parents before he ran away from home with the determination to becoming a world famous musician, a path unheard of by his business-minded family.

He suddenly felt something soft tugging his shirt. Reino opened one eye and was almost thrown back to his immense surprise to see one of Kyouko's spirits, teary-eyed, mouth clamped shut and tugging on his shirt. Reino sat up immediately recognising the urgency.

The small spirit continuously tugged on his shirt, as if signally for him to follow it. Reino nodded his head wordlessly, and got up, ran downstairs and out into the familiar stretch of his family vineyard.

_Is Kyouko around?_

Reino looked at the tiny, anxious creature that seemed distraught as it kept on pulling him forward.

_Is she in danger?_

Reino's blood turned cold afraid that his suspicions were correct. With that, he picked up speed and ran faster, with only the chilly air enveloping him tighter and this creature of a spirit leading the way. He sped down the stairs ignoring the questions his maid threw at him as he left the house.

He threw the idea of normality out the window too long ago to understand logic now. His guts and instincts were all that he could rely on now. His guts at that moment were telling him to follow the mini Kyouko, because his heart, his damn cold heart yearned to meet her again.

He kept on running and running, slowing down every now and then, trying to catch his breath. He was about to consider turning back, give up, thinking twice about his own stupidity, until he saw another large mansion, almost the size of his standing before him. To his dismay he saw that it was surrounded by dark-clothed men, pacing around the house, guarding it.

The air tensed and it wasn't because of the cold temperature.

Reino looked at the small spirit on his shoulder.

"Where is she?" he asked, panic-stricken.

The mini Kyouko was losing its energy, tired from being detached from its main core for too long. It was panting, gasping for air on Reino's shoulder.

"B-basement," it gasped and the spirit slowly dematerialised. Reino's eyes widened and turned to look back at the house.

_Basement?_

Reino had to think quickly. Kyouko was being held captive in the basement and needed help. She needed to escape.

He had to base an entire plan, risking his life (or death) on an assumption. Reino broke into a devilish grin. He could feel excitement tingling at the tip of his fingers. Vie Ghoul embraced danger and darkness. Who was he to back out now?

Reino crept silently through the bushes and spotted a small metal box attached to one of the brick pillars. He recognised the make. His family used the same security system. Reino knew then that Lady Luck was with him tonight. His history of escaping his mansion undetected for years in search of guitar lessons and playing at small gigs had its logical reasons. Reino climbed the pillar and rested at the top of it. He bent his head upside down and saw that it was indeed the same security company that his family used. Reino made a mental note to change his once he got back to his house.

Reino carefully removed the cover and his grin only widened when he saw that that the numbers that were regularly used to deactivate the alarm system.

Reino snorted again. The owners of the house must have been extremely lazy.

"1,2,3,4," Reino muttered and he pressed the common first security code buttons on the alarm system. Reino held his breath despite his confidence in his abilities and saw the red light turn off. Reino released a sigh of relief and jumped off, landing lightly on the grass. Reino quickly crouched down.

He was about the start exploring the ground, when he heard a soft threatening growl behind him.

Reino turned around and his eyes met two cold yellow eyes. Reino sucked in his breath, the smelly breath of German Shepard of almost his height only two feet away from him.

Reino felt his blood turn cold.

_Be patient, my little kitten,_ Reino thought to himself, his palms starting to get sweaty._ I'll be coming to see you tonight_. **_I will._ **


End file.
